


Yellow Pages

by NicolyBlack



Series: Doctor Who (Drabble's Collections) [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "This is who I am, right here, right now. All that counts is here and now."Logo após deixar Donna, sem memória, em sua casa, o Doctor se vê completamente só e com os seus corações completamente partidos.Ele teve que ver enquanto sua Rose escolhia outro – que por mais que fosse um clone dele, não era, de fato, ele – para logo em seguida ter que dar adeus á sua melhor amiga.Se sentindo sozinho, ele começa a andar pela TARDIS, se perguntando se algum dia essa dor iria cessar, se algum dia ele iria ser capaz de ser feliz novamente.Vagando, ele acaba encontrando um pequeno caderno rosa jogado em um canto. Curioso, aquele pequeno objeto logo vai parar em suas mãos, quando ele então nota a gravação no canto inferior direito: "R.T. – A você eu entrego o meu mais precioso bem, meu coração."O Doctor não poderia estar mais quebrado.





	1. Página 01 - Propriedade de Rose Marion Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente. Todos os direitos aos criadores dessa magnifica obra.  
> # Coleção de drabbles, em formato de um diário feito por Rose Tyler.  
> # 10th Doctor/Rose  
> # Interligada com a fic ainda não postada pela Mira Black que segue o mesmo formato, porém é focada na Clara.  
> # Eu assisto a série com o áudio original, então eu simplesmente não consigo escrever “Doutor”, me desculpem.  
> # Agradecimentos a Marina Lupin, por me ajudar com o nome da fic.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!

 

**Propriedade de Rose Marion**   **Tyler.**

Peço encarecidamente que se você não for Rose Tyler, por favor, não leia, e me devolva este caderno o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada.

_Pá_ _g. 01_

 

Doctor, se for você, então só pode ser duas coisas.

As duas situações que me veem em mente não são as melhores possíveis. Você tem um sério problema em entender o conceito de privacidade. E isso é chato e rude.

Caso você tenha entrado no meu quarto de novo, preocupado porque eu não apareci por algumas horas, isso se chama dormir, eu estou perfeitamente bem, obrigada. Então apenas deixe esse caderno aonde você achou e me deixe dormir. Humanos necessitam de descanso, é normal.

Repito, estou bem!

Não consigo imaginar um dia em que eu não estarei mais ai, na TARDIS, com você, mas eu sei que esse dia, inevitavelmente, vai chegar. Se essa for a situação, então leia essas palavras com carinho e atenção.

Por muito tempo eu tive em minha cabeça de que eu ficaria ao seu lado pelo resto de meus dias. Por mais que meu coração deseje isso com todas as suas forças, eu comecei a perceber que... uma hora eu sou sair de sua vida. Eu não queria, _não quero_. Mas eu vejo que é inevitável.

É estranho, forte, é doentio. Limerência. Peço desculpas por isso.

É errado, eu sei, prender alguém desse jeito em seu coração, mas eu não consegui evitar, de fato, eu nunca quis evitar.

**Limerência**. É errado.

_Pág. 0_ _3_

 

Eu acho que me apaixonei por você. Não que seja preciso muito para que alguém se apaixone por você. Eu só não sei o quanto mais ainda vou me afundar nos seus olhos.

Você é louco, mas foi sua loucura que me atraiu.

A primeira vez, quando você me pediu para ir com você, a sua loucura me atraiu a dizer sim, mas me contive. Então você voltou com a conversa toda de viagem no tempo. Oh, sim, eu tinha outros planos quando decidi me juntar a você, não vou negar. Mas isso está tão longe na minha mente agora, que é quase um borrão.

Em algum momento, ainda incerto por mim, eu me apaixonei. E sabe a pior parte? É que eu momento nenhum eu me senti culpada. Em nenhum momento a imagem de Mickey me veio em mente. Eu apenas tentava agir como se ele ainda estivesse em meu coração.

Me sinto uma péssima ser humana por isso. Mas então você aparece, falando a milhão por hora, com suas histórias surpreendentes, pronto para me mostrar maravilhas e me levar a lugares incríveis, e essa culpa rapidamente some.

Mas por incrível que pareça, essa nem é a pior parte de estar apaixonada por você. A pior parte em te amar, é que eu sei que não tem como ficarmos juntos, eu sei que é impossível, que em algum momento você vai se cansar de mim, e me largar aonde me encontrou.

Você pode me prometer que nunca vai se esquecer de mim?

_Pág. 0_ _5_


	2. Página 06 - Você tinha que estar ai.

 

Estou com uma estranha vontade de comer cachorro-quente... não sei realmente o quão estranho isso é. Mas levando em conta que as vezes eu tenho essas vontades de comer coisas estranhas em momentos estranhos, eu não estranhei realmente essa vontade. Mesmo que ela tenha aparecido enquanto estávamos algemados no calabouço de um rei alienígena com fetiche por matar seres de outras espécies. 

De qualquer jeito, estamos seguros agora, na TARDIS, é por isso que eu tinha decidido ir fazer um cachorro-quente para mim, quem sabe te chamar para me ajudar a fazer, já que você não faz parte do time que gosta de comer. Acho que quando o fim do mundo chegar, eu vou sentar e comer. Um chocolate me faria bem agora... 

Mas você tinha que estar ai, num corredor antes da cozinha, falando sozinho e mexendo em alguma coisa. Você nem estava falando em inglês. As vezes eu queria que você pudesse me ensinar todas essas línguas diferentes que você sabe, mas eu já sei a resposta que você me daria... 

Eu vou criar coragem agora, passar diretamente por você, como se você nem existisse, e vou fazer um cachorro-quente, porque meu estômago ganhou essa batalha. 

_Pág. 06_  

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Aqui estou aqui eu, com mais uma fic, enquanto eu deveria estar escrevendo pra outras coisas kkkkkkkkk  
> Essa fic segue o formato de diário, então, não se assustem caso alguma coisa esteja confusa, sentimentos são complicados de transcrever, ainda mais no momento em que estamos sentindo.  
> Pretendo dar o meu melhor para postar uma vez ao dia, porém não vou prometer nada :/ vou muito inconstante pra conseguir postar uma vez ao dia todo dia kkkkkkkkk  
> Acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar, então, tchau e boa leitura *-*


End file.
